


Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°22 : Civil War - Partie 4

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Marvellous drabbles [FR] [22]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Drabble, No Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quatrième drabble d'une série spéciale pour l'arrivée de Civil War.<br/>Steve a un instant de nostalgie durant son combat final contre Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°22 : Civil War - Partie 4

**Author's Note:**

> Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.
> 
> Suggestion de musique : « Human » de Christina Perri
> 
> Remarque : On y est presque, le plus long est derrière nous ;)

\- Je pourrais faire ça toute la journée, s'exclama Steve sur un ton de défi.

Il releva les poings devant son visage recouvert de plaies, et il fixa Tony avec un air déterminé.

C'était ce qu'il avait déjà affirmé face à une espèce de brute il y avait déjà si longtemps. Un beau jour de l'année 1943, dans une petite ruelle moisie de Brooklyn. Il avait fini face contre terre... mais Bucky était arrivé juste à temps pour le sauver.

La scène qui se déroulait au moment présent n'avait plus grand chose à voir avec la précédente. Il affrontait désormais Tony, calfeutré dans son armure d'Iron Man, et Bucky était assommé et ne pouvait pas se porter à son secours.

Il frappa son adversaire, livré à lui-même.

**Author's Note:**

> Nombre de mots : 126. Ouille. On va dire qu'un Steve nostalgique vaut bien qu'on dépasse légèrement le quota de mots :p
> 
> Petite note de l'auteure : Étant donné qu'aucun d'entre nous n'a encore pu voir le film, j'ai imaginé que Bucky avait été assommé juste avant cette scène. On verra bien de toute façon si j'ai raison ou non au cinéma. :)


End file.
